Hidden Paths
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: 17YO Harry is visited by his dark personality, & told Dumbledore locked away certain assets of him when he was a baby, & over time they'll reveal themselves and become apart of him as they were always meant to be. He leaves to the Flamel's for help. He'll learn all aspects of his hidden fate, & get to live with his love as the world changes they plot to overthrow the darkness!
1. Fire!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not get why anyone puts a disclaimer on his or her fan-fiction stories, on a fan-fiction site, under a user name that is not J.K. Rowling, especially since everybody who reads from this site should know the Harry Potter series has already been complete. We only write to keep it going, because we were not happy with the way the original turned out, or we just loved it so much we want to keep it going in completely new ways.**_

_Alternate Universe/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Some Sexual Scenes/Some Humour_

_**Hidden Paths**_

_**Chapter one, Fire**_

It was one of those reoccurring days for one Harry James Potter. He was bored out of his skull as he lay on his bed in his room at Privet Drive. He felt dreadful, and he wanted to be anywhere but here, but with a certain dark wizard out for his blood, he had nowhere to go… nowhere to feel safe. He had just turned seventeen and he felt as if he was five, not being allowed to leave the house by himself, and even then not allowed.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his unruly mess of black hair, his emerald green eyes staring up through his round glasses preferring to stare at the ceiling rather than the shit room he was barely permitted from his so-called aunt and uncle. He had lived with them for most of his life and they had always hated him. The only reason he was not still kept in the cupboard under the stairs being they were afraid of wizards coming and turning them into toads or something.

Harry was scrawny and not very tall because his aunt and uncle had never fed him correctly, and before he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he hardly ate anything but scraps. It was sometimes surprising he was even alive, and he had never even had a friend before starting at his school. They had always kept people from him, which could have done more damage than it had.

It has now been roughly two months since Albus Dumbledore died and Harry being the good boy he returned to his aunt and uncles house. It is his birthday today and he did not even receive a card from any of his friends, or a note saying someone is coming to collect him. However, he planned to leave today whether someone comes for him or not, he hated this place and now he is seventeen he has every right to leave if he chooses.

He missed his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. He had foolishly dumped her, 'for her own good', but the more he thought about it the more his chest hurt. It was as if he had a steamroller driving around on his heart, and it made him feel sick every time it crossed his mind. He realised that dumping her was unnecessary since the Dark Lord Voldemort and his minions did not know he dumped her and might not care anyway, so he was just causing himself and Ginny pain stupidly, and prayed she will forgive him and take him back.

He also had the worry of the horcuxes on his mind, those blasted pieces of Voldemort's soul, and had no idea where most of them are or how to destroy them. He was just so lost in despair, and the old bastard Dumbledore had said the power Harry has to defeat Voldemort with is love. Harry was not even completely sure he knew what love is, except for maybe with Ginny, the way his heart was caught in a vice thinking about her, or not being with her.

He was tired of his thoughts rolling over him bringing him deeper into despair; it only made him angry, or feel like killing himself. He wondered what would happen if he ended his own existence. He wondered what would happen if he just runaway from his destiny. He even wondered what would happen if he chose a dark path, and the thought brought a dark smirk to his lips as he thought about crating his own dark army to conquer the world and defeat Voldemort.

Harry wondered mildly whether a mudblood army has ever existed before, and guessed he could get the answer from his friend Hermione when he next sees her. She is so into books and stuff she is bound to have ran across stuff like that. He let a slightly twisted chuckle escape his lips before laughing outright… maybe he was going nuts he was so bored.

He was supposed to be going to Bill Weasley and Fluir Delicor's wedding sometime during August but was not too sure when, but knew it might be nice. It was a bright event in such dark times and Harry wondered whether he will ever get married; he doubted it since he will probably be dead soon, its not like he will actually manage to defeat some seventy year old super powerful dark wizard is it?

Suddenly he shot up out of his bed grabbing his wand from the table beside his bed and pointed it into the shadows of the corner of the room where a chilling cold laugh reverberated through the room bringing a chill down Harry's spine. Then out walked a young man who looked very familiar to Harry.

His face was pale, and his eyes a deep ruby red, blue veins protruded from his eyes over his forehead and down across his pale cheeks, standing out of his pale skin, and a small slash scar down over her right eye. His raven black hair a mess of spikes standing out in different directions, and he was at least two inches taller than Harry was. He wore black combat trouser, black leather boots, and body armour vest with a leather holster on his left forearm with a black metal plate over the top with a wand in it underneath.

He smirked smugly with his muscular arms folded across his chest. He looked lean and strong, radiating a dark aura of power and strength. However, what Harry noticed most was how this young man looked like a stronger, cooler, and taller version of him.

Harry took a step back gulping as he held his wand shakily. "W-who are you?" he demanded sounding braver than he felt.

"I'm you dummy," he replied in a dark tone. "I've always been here waiting… waiting to break free, so we can come together… in you I could only watch in disgust at what that old bastard turned us into," he growled in annoyance.

"W-what do you m-mean?" asked Harry gulping. He was worried because he could not help but trust this man, and he wanted to know what was going on.

The Dark Harry glared causing his lighter self to flinch slightly. "He suppressed us," he said angrily. "He suppressed me, your darkness, he suppressed your light, he suppressed your strength and power, your stupidity, and even your sexual mojo, and he suppressed your mind. He made us stupid compared with what we could have been, and worst of all HE SENT US HERE!"

Harry took another step back and gulped at what he had learnt, was he just… just the product of suppression spells, was this darker version of him his true self. "No!" Dark Harry interrupted his thoughts. "I am not, you are the fear, love and guilt, and without the rest of us you are not truly complete," he then smirked. "I can't wait to get out of here, my seal has been broken and we have a certain hot red haired girl to make up with soon."

Harry gulped as he lowered his wand and Dark Harry walked closer… he wondered what would change about him and hoped Ginny liked him still even if he might be slightly insane. Dark Harry finally reached him and they both started to glow bright white, the light slowly filling the room before it splashed away leaving only one Harry behind.

He expected something bigger and found he was a little disappointed.

He was a little taller than Dark Harry, but he wore the same clothes except he now wore a long red coat missing the left sleeve, his wand still in place and the metal plate on his holster had a red phoenix engraved on it. His muscles were defined and strong, and across the chest of his body armour a dark burning phoenix with its wings spread. His raven black hair waved in messy spikes, and his right eye was ruby red with two slash scars over it, his lightning bolt scar gone, while his left emerald green, his skin lightly tanned and he still had the veins on his face only they were lighter and not as defined as Dark Harry's had been.

He looked himself over with wide excited eyes; his glasses were gone, and he was taller, and for some reason he knew spells he thought he should not. His dark side really had a lot of spare time while sealed away to create plenty of dark spells and figure out others, along with the fact he had master control of the element of fire. Harry also felt as if a small weight had been lifted from his mind, and did not seem to care, as much about people he does not know as he did before.

His power though, that was what he felt, it was as if magic was buzzing, coercing through his veins begging to be set free on the world… to destroy, and fight, and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. He barely had any memories from Dark Harry, mostly spells and knowledge of his new skills; it was as if he was really just a piece of personality and power, which had been stolen and now returned.

"I-it's because Dumbledore's dead, the seals broke!" said Harry to himself gritting his teeth angrily. "That bastard stole my existence!"

He took a deep breath, pushing his hate for the bastard old man to the back of his mind. He had other people who are alive to hate right now, such as Snape, and Draco Malfoy, the scum-fucking bastards. He would kill them both and enjoy doing it, but right now, he had to leave, he had to practice his new abilities with his new body and magic.

He had a dark lord to destroy so he would need a place to stay, preferably away from the Order since they are idiots, and Harry wanted to kill all the death eaters. He even had a weird urge to cause chaos and mayhem, and it was a little annoying knowing he could not do that… well not yet anyway. He would cause his chaos and mayhem against the death munchers; it would be fun giving back what they have given for so long.

He could only think of two people who might be able to help him understand, and hoped they would let him stay with them for a while, but he had to find them first. He just hoped he could.

With a smug smirk, Harry James Potter shrunk his trunk and placed, it in his pocket, freed Hedwig and told her to find him later, and then disappeared in an eruption of power, ripping the wards to shreds as if they were tissue paper as he left.

--

"He's not here," growled an old scared man; his large right eye spinning madly in its socket as he stood with several other people in the garden of number four Privet Drive. "The wards have been torn to pieces from inside, and only Potter could rip them down before tomorrow," he declared with a frown.

"B-but that means Harry left himself," said a bushy haired girl worriedly. They had just arrived to collect Harry and discovered he had already gone and she was worried about her stupid emotionally inept friend to take care of himself.

"Don't worry too much, Hermione," sighed a greying tired looking man. "I'm sure we'll find him before anyone else does."

"Remus is right!" agreed the scared man. "Potter's not exactly the brightest candle on the tree."

"Hey!" complained a young pretty woman with long bubble gum pink hair. "We idiots take offence to that."

--

Ginny Weasley was bored and feeling like crap, she had let her idiot boyfriend ditch her just because he was worried. If there was, something in her life to regret it was not slapping him upside his head for even thinking it.

She lay on her bed looking towards the window and the bright blue sky outside imagining watching Harry flying through the sky playing a game of Quidditch. She sighed in annoyance with herself when she jumped as a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere dropping onto her lap.

She sat up and rubbed her fingers through her long dark red hair pushing it out of her eyes as she took the parchment and let her chocolate brown eyes scan the note someone sent her. She blinked several times in surprise… it was certainly weird but it brought a smile to her lips.

_My beautiful hotty,_

_Hey babe, its me Harry, I've left those bitches already, and I'm fine, so don't worry…_

_I'll see you soon… and I had a slight 'accident' and hit my head and somehow forgot everything I said to you at Dumbledore's funeral, so if you wouldn't mind having a similar 'accident' I'll see you soon._

_Love Harry_

Ginny held back from laughing at how Harry was trying to apologise with a little humour, and smiled widely as she too was likely to forget the whole event, at least Harry had gained some sense over the past month. However, what she had to hold back from laughing at was the crude drawing underneath. He had drawn a naked picture of the two of them in each other's arm, labelled to prove that it was them, and they were doing 'the' deed.

She let a small giggle escape her lips as she stared at the silly picture. "I hope you're ok Harry," she sighed laughing at the picture again.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__so you think its great huh? Well tell me so, lol. I had this idea for a story a few days ago and I could not continue writing any other chapters for anything else until I started this, I've already gotten three more chapters of this story complete, and chapter five will be done soon, but I wont upload them all together, but they'll be up soon, plus I'm too tired right now._

_I hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter is more than twice as long._


	2. Lightning!

_**Hidden Paths**_

_**Chapter two, Lightning**_

Harry walked up to the front door of an extremely large house with a frown. It had taken his a surprisingly short time to find out where these people lived, and then it was easy finding the place.

With a sigh, he rapped on the door with the knuckles of his right hand and waited. He waited only a minute when the door was pulled open, and standing there a woman who looked to be in her late forties with a smile. Her light blue eyes held motherly warmth, her brown hair was tied up into a bun with a tail stringing down just below her neck.

"Hello, young man, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile looking him over she only mildly wondered at the clothes, red eye and scars.

"Are you Perenelle Flamel?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded her head. "Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he answered, and her eyes widened in surprise; he looked different to what she has heard and seen in the papers. "I uh, need some guidance, help, and place to stay for the week, and I don't have anyone else to turn to right now."

She frowned in thought, as she looked the boy over. "Why not, don't you have some friends, or the Order?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes I do, but they can't help me with this, and I doubt they would believe it even if I told them. Dumbledore screwed with my very existence," he said the last with a growl clenching his fists in anger.

Perenelle nodded uncertainly, but she knew Dumbledore well enough to know if this boy had grievances, they were probably well founded and that peeked her curiosity. "Well ok, Harry why don't you come in, Nicolas is in the sitting room," she said standing aside for him and gesturing a room off to the side. "I'll just go and fetch some tea, you go introduce yourself and make yourself at home, dear," she added with a smile as she closed the front door and walked passed him and through a different door.

Harry just stood nervously for a moment, looking around the large white painted hall and cream coloured carpet for a moment surprised to see a wizarding home looking so, well… so muggle clean, and wondered whether the Weasley's were just really messy, and if Hogwarts could not afford anything new.

He shrugged those thoughts away for now as he walked into the sitting room where several large flowered sofas sat with a couple of leather chairs next to each other opposite a large flat panel TV on the wall, which was strange for wizards but supposed they just aren't stupid and know a good thing when they see it.

A slim man maybe a bit younger than Perenelle sat in one of the leather chairs with a fold up table in front of him with some tools and what looked like a watch in pieces. He had greying black hair, and green eyes, and a goofy smile as he fiddled with a screwdriver Harry cautiously moved closer to see what he was doing… the man did not seemed to notice him.

"Hey boy I dropped a smaller screwdriver under the table, fetch it for me would ya?" the man suddenly asked making Harry jump. He looked up and grinned. "Come on, I'm an old man you don't expect me to bend down there do you?"

"Uh, of course not sir," he replied quickly dropping to his knees and grabbing the small star-head screwdriver before standing up and handing it over.

"Thanks," he replied with a grin as he got back to work. "Oh and don't just stand around making the place look untidy my wife will have ya head, take off ya coat and take a seat," he said gesturing the chair next to him. Harry quickly removed his coat, put it on the coat rack by the door with some housecoats, and sat down in the free leather chair. "Who taught you your manners anyway, were you born in a barn or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm an orphan," he replied nervously as the man looked up interestedly. "I err, lived with my magic hating aunt and uncle so they taught me nothing, and if they did I would be a fat hateful ill-mannered jerk, and I like to think I'm quite a nice person all things considered."

The man just stared at him for a moment uncertain before he let out a chuckle. "Well, when you put things that way, I feel bad for suggesting you have no manners."

Harry shrugged and was spared from answering when Perenelle entered the room with floating tray holding a teapot and three cups with a plate of biscuits, and landed it on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Harry on the sofa. "Well it looks like you two have met," she said amusedly as she pored some tea into cups. "Do you take cream and sugar Harry, dear?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh, yes please, Mrs. Flamel, um two sugars is fine," he agreed with a smile.

She chuckled softy as she placed in two sugars and passed him his drink before dealing with her husbands. "Please just call me Perenelle dear, you're making me feel all six hundred something years of my age."

"You're Harry Potter?" interrupted Nicolas suddenly in surprise as he took his tea from his wife. Harry nodded. "Oh, well am I supposed to bow or something," he asked in amusement.

Harry coughed nervously while Perenelle glared at her husband. "If you do I'll be forced to kick you," he replied with a small smile.

"You do that Harry dear, teach him a lesson for being a git," said Perenelle smirking at Nicolas. "So Harry you came here for a reason?"

He nodded with a sigh as he took a sip of tea. "Yes… Dumbledore surprised my magic and portions of my personality, as you could guess from the red eye my darkness were unlocked first, his seals are breaking, and I'm not sure how to deal with fighting the impulse to cause havoc and mayhem."

Both Nicolas and Perenelle stared in wide-eyed horror. "That dirty slime!" roared Nicolas angrily as he swiped out his wand from his pocked and waved it over Harry before looking even more enraged. "That moron… he could have caused a lot more problems than the fool thinks he's solving, its lucky the old fool died when he did, these charms would have forcefully broken in a few years, all at once, it would have driven you insane trying to incorporate them all at once. What was that fool thinking, not only is it morally wrong but all of that suppressed magic could have seriously hurt you!"

"S-so, I'm going to be o-ok?" he asked worriedly.

Nicolas nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes… you should be; they are slowly breaking one by one with some of your extra power with each new trait of yourself. All I can say is you'll have to continue fighting those weird urges you find dangerous, they should slowly filter away with each new facet of yourself, and once all the seals are broken you shouldn't have any problems."

"I can't believe Albus would be that stupid and selfish!" said Perenelle angrily. "Suppressing a babies true potential, was he jealous that someday Harry might become greater than he ever could?"

Nicolas sighed in annoyance. "Probably," he agreed. "Probably convinced himself he was doing it for some greater good, and that Harry was going to be the next threat to the world," he snorted at the idea. The boy was here finding answers and fighting his dark urges, which proves the boy is well on his way to being a great wizard.

"I-I'm not evil," whispered Harry to himself as he looked down at his lap in thought. "I'll show him, I'll show everyone, I'll destroy all of the death eaters while dealing with my new self, and I'll kill Voldemort… then I'll remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts forever," he looked up at the Flamel's his eyes glowing with power. "I-I think I want to be a teacher, and unlike Dumbledore I won't harm my student, I'll encourage them, and build powerful wizards and witches. I'll remove all four houses from that blasted school, so they'll be no more discrimination, and no more hate for the sake of hate."

He looked down sadly as the glow in his eyes dimmed. Perenelle and Nicolas watched him sadly for a moment. "Well, Harry that's a noble path, well would you like to see your room?" she asked kindly standing up.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "O-ok, thank you," he smiled as he to stood up.

"Oh, Harry after you've unpacked, meet me in my lab," interrupted Nicolas with a smirk. "We'll get you started."

"Started?" he asked curiously.

His smirk widened. "Yes," he agreed. "My new apprentice needs to know his way around a cauldron as well as spells."

Harry blinked several times in surprise. "Apprentice?" he asked feeling both stupid and hopeful.

Nicolas nodded with a twinkle to his eyes. "Yep, you'll need help if you want to make that ambitious dream of yours come true."

--

Harry had finished unpacking all of his things in his new room, and wished he ran away to the Flamel's years ago, they were some of the nicest people he had ever met, and took him in so readily; it was nice. He made a silent promise to make them proud and to work his hardest to accomplish his dream. It was weird he had never actually had a dream before and it was nice to have a goal in life even if it did involve killing, Perenelle had told him not to dwell on the lives he would take when he asked her what she thought. She told him to think about the lives he will be saving and let that be his guide.

His room was nice and larger than he could have hoped. His walls a creamy colour; with a large king-sized bed, a wooden wardrobe, a desk, and nightstand with a lamp by his bed, and a large window over looking a huge and beautifully kept garden. It was quite impressive since it was now his, he had a home, and he was now the apprentice of the most famous alchemist to have lived. It was not exactly what Harry expected to come from this meeting but he was not going to complain it turned out a lot better.

Perenelle had left him to unpack by himself and gave him directions to Nicolas's lab, so he soon found himself walking into a huge chamber with wood walls a floors lit by torches on the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls, and tables and cauldrons were scattered around the floor.

Nicolas smiled as Harry entered. "Ah, nice of you to join me, well let's begin with a little lecture, I'll try to keep it as simple as possible, please take a seat," he said gesturing a stool before him with a grin. Harry quickly took the seat eager to hear what could be so cool about alchemy. "First there is one law that you must fully comprehend before we begin anything; the law of equivalent exchange, to gain something you must give something of equal value…"

--

Over the week, Harry found out one perfect word to describe alchemy: fuck. Yep, it was fucking hard to understand and even harder to perform, but Harry was persistent and determined, and was thankful Nicolas was a very patient man. They had not yet started with any practical work yet because Harry was still trying to comprehend the intricacy of the art, though he felt he was getting there, and it was keeping his darkness occupied.

He was sitting at the desk in his room the evening before he was going to the Weasley's for the wedding, Perenelle had even gotten him a nice suit for the occasion… to make sure his girlfriend was satisfied with the way he dressed. He just hoped Ginny had forgiven him.

Harry was reading one of his many alchemy books; one of the few subjects that always held his interests was transmutation, because it held so many possibilities. It was similar to that of runes in that you needed to mark a patterned circle around what you wanted to fix or change into something else, but it was still difficult to channel your energy into the transmutation circle, as you could not use a wand. He had thought that it might be possible to transmute without a circle, or maybe make one out of light using wandless magic.

Nicolas said it could be possible but he had never really tried to learn that kind of control since he had no use for using transmutation as a weapon, which brought other possibilities to Harry's mind. He had not thought about using it as a weapon but his dark side ran many deadly possibilities through his intrigued mind.

"Ha, you should just kick ya enemies asses!" interrupted a voice. Harry looked up in shock to see another him wearing black combat trousers, and a deep blue body armour with metal forearm guards and a blue metal forehead guard with deep blue boots, and his hair was long and wild hanging over his forehead with two scars over his right eye. His eyes were both a deep purple and sparkled with power as he smirked, and he had a little stubble over his lower face.

His hands wore black gauntlet like gloves tight to his skin for easy flexibility, and under his left forearm guard, his wand was housed. In his right hand, he lent on the hugest sword Harry had ever seen, its blade was black tinted yellow with a dark yellow hand guard going up in the form of a dragon protecting the large white leather bound handle. The swords blade almost reached his chest in height, but the handle reached just above his chest.

"Whoa, so, um, what part of me are you?" asked the real Harry curiously.

Sword Harry smirked smugly. "I'm the fighter, or strength, or I suppose you could call me bravery and courage."

Harry nodded. "O—kay, so you like to hit things?"

"Yeah pretty much, oh and my element is lightning," he agreed as he moved closer. "You'll be much cooler now my seal has broken, oh and about the sword we can make it using our magic so design is up to us as a whole now," he chuckled as they both started glowing white just as the first time filling the room before dispersing.

Harry shook his head clear as he stood from his seat and looked down at the weird outfit he now wore. It was the same as Fighter Harry's except he wore a long blue coat over it with no sleeves and a huge black and yellow dragon on the back with blue and white sparks of lightning running around it. His hair was only a little longer, still tidy in its wavy mess of spikes, and both his eyes had a flush of purple in the red and green, and he might have gained an inch in height, though gained some muscle too.

Harry groaned, but was thankful he actually understood a little more about alchemy, and he smiled because his fighter side came up with a few more attacks using transmutation. Shaking his head clear he clenched his left fist and it sparked blue and white for a second before he rushed out of his room and quickly downstairs and into the sitting room.

He found Perenelle and Nicolas sitting on a sofa together watching TV, but their eyes widened when they looked him over. "It happened again, and now I have the urge to go to a pub get drunk and pick a fight with the biggest and ugliest bastard in there and kick his ass," he whined.

"Mind your language Harry," reprimanded Perenelle trying not to laugh. "It's not too bad, if you keep changing like this, your little girlfriend will never want you to leave her sight." Harry groaned while the two ancient alchemists laughed at him.

"It's really a shame two more negative aspects came out first," chuckled Nicolas before elaborating for Harry's confusion. "I mean, you would understand all aspects of alchemy better than just transmutation if the seal to smart Harry broke, or bookworm Harry or something like that."

"Oh, well I suppose I must have them in me," he agreed with the old mans reasoning, and felt both his darkness and fighting sides could not wait to get those extra brains to start practicing transmutation. He just sighed. "Well I still don't get why my clothes changed."

Nicolas shrugged. "Magic can sometimes just be weird, and even we don't have the answer, but just be thankful you have an interesting new outfit to add to your collection," he chuckled.

--

The wedding was beautiful. The marquee was huge and covered nearly all off the Weasley's back garden, and all of the guests sat around a round white tables drinking or eating, or could be found on the dance floor having a great time. However, Ginny just sat in her beautiful silver dress and watched all going on in a depressed mood. She had hoped Harry was coming and was starting to worry again.

She knew Harry had left the house himself, but did not know where too, and it did not help that everyone thought he had been captured by Voldemort. Ron and Hermione kept talking behind everyone's backs about something, and these stupid French idiot boys would not stop asking her to dance, and even if she did feel like it there is only one person she would dance with and he was not here.

"Care to dance!?" someone suddenly asked her.

"For the last t…" she trailed off as she looked up at the young man with miss-matched eyes and veins visible on his slightly tanned face. He wore a black suit; shirt and tie included, and just happened to be the man of her thoughts. He offered his right hand and she nervously reached up and took it with her left.

He pulled her from her seat with a simple tug up into his arms a cheeky smirk on his lips. "I missed you Ginevra," he whispered, his voice sending a soft chill of excitement down her spin. He let her go and led her towards the dance floor with a powerful grace she had never felt in him before, something other than his appearance had changed it seemed.

When out on the dance floor he moved her to face him and the other people seemed to subconsciously move away, and the music cut out. Ginny could only stare dreamily into his eyes as a new tune began to play and he led her in the dance, moving with powerful, determined steps, he never broke eye contact, his eyes held love and compassion… the same look she held for him.

"W-what happened to you?" she suddenly dared to ask, keeping her voice low as they span fluidly around a dance floor only they controlled very much aware they had a large audience.

Harry just smiled as he flowed through the movements glad Perenelle saw fit to teach him some moves, and vaguely wondered whether he had a dancer Harry. "I found my self, and I found my destiny, Ginny… part of that I hope is with you," he answered giving her a cheeky grin.

"Where did you go?" she whispered as her heartbeat quickened at his admittance. "Everyone has been really worried about you… I've been worried."

Harry smiled as he held her a little tighter their noses almost touching. "I'm sorry I worried you Ginny, but I have found myself, and I'm afraid I can't feel sorry for worrying anybody else, as I'm not sure why they care, was it that they were afraid for me, or for the boy-who-lived, because the later is not me. I'm not a hero for people to only need me when it suits them, I'm going to change our world, and do something good for the heck of it, not because I have to."

Ginny looked into Harry's serious eyes and it brought a smile to her eyes and heart as she rested her check on his chest, they continued moving as if gliding across the floor. "I-I'm glad Harry… you shouldn't do something because people expect you too, but because you can, because it's the right thing to do… I love you."

Harry smiled brightly as he moved his left hand up her body and stroked her soft red hair. "I love you too, Gin," he replied kissing her on top of her head, she sighed in content.

They continued to dance until the tune had ended before pulling back and smiling for each other, and Ginny led him by the hand off the deserted dance floor and back to her table where they both took seats next to each other holding hands. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked after a moment of staring at each other, he actually expected a comment on his eyes, but Ginny was just special he guessed.

"My… uh, well Perenelle taught me when I said I was really lame," he replied with a chuckle.

"Perenelle?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm living with her and her husband," he replied with a shrug. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm studying to become an alchemist." Her eyes widened in shock while he grinned, she realised who he was talking about now, and was very impressed. She was about to reply when they were interrupted by roughly twenty people surrounding them and their table.

"Potter!" growled Moody looking very stupid in his suit. "Where have you been and what the hell have you done to yourself?"

Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I could ask the same of you," he retorted with a shrug. "Now as far as I'm aware I'm seventeen, which makes me an adult so I don't have to answer you."

They just stared at him with dumbfounded expressions for a moment. "But Harry we've all been worried about you," said Hermione.

"Well that's very nice and all, but as you see I'm fine," he replied with a grin. "Now run along and leave us alone, can't you see I'm here with my girlfriend trying to have some fun before the death eaters turn up to ruin the party."

"You have information on death eaters Harry?" asked Remus in a rush,

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, idiot, that's what death eaters do, they ruin peoples parties, didn't you get the memo?" Ginny snickered while the twenty or more idiots just stared at him as if he has grown a second head.

"This can't be Potter," growled Moody twitching for his wand. "Potter would never speak to his superiors like that!"

Harry stood so fast they thought he apparated, and kicked Moody with his right leg in the nuts so hard everyone winced as they heard the crack. Moody bent over with buggy eyes before falling to the ground holding his crutch and whimpering, while everyone stared in shock.

"Moody is a werewolf, Hermione discovered before me but wouldn't say because of some stupid argument," he began with an angry hiss. "My patronus is a stag because it represents my father, because it was his animagi form. My greatest fear is fear, and when I get to close to a dementor, I hear my mothers' screams. And you are not my superior asshole, and next time you speak to me like that I'll rip your bullocks off."

He glared at everyone else daring them to challenge him but they just shook their hands in defence while Remus helped Moody up and they slowly moved away as Harry retook his seat with a sigh.

Ginny laughed to his shock. "That was awesome, all of those feared dark wizards couldn't defeat him and you got him with one kick."

Harry chuckled and was about to reply when a large silver cat patronus burst in through the tent grabbing everyone's attention. "The ministry has been taken and death eaters are on the way!" it said in a booming voice before fading away.

Everybody was quiet for a moment before panic issued and mostly everyone began running around screaming like headless chickens. "Told ya so," said Harry to Ginny over the noise.

Ginny looked at him, frightened. "W-we should get out of here," she said standing with him as he nodded.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a weird tingly feeling roll over him. "Too late the wards just went down," he said with a sigh.

Just as he said it, many popping sounds alerted as many black robes people appeared wearing white skeletal masks. "Harry," said Hermione as she and Ron rushed over she suddenly grabbed his and Ron's arm. "We have to go," she said over the noise and the three of them disappeared both annoying and scaring Ginny before less than a second later Harry reappeared looking pissed off.

"What the fuck," said Harry shaking his head clear checking himself over he smiled. "I hope I splinched her," he said in annoyance.

"W-what happened?" asked Ginny in confusion.

Harry shrugged. "She tried to apparate with me but I ripped free and returned."

Ginny just nodded uncertainly.

"Look what we have here, two kids," a death eater approached with his wand pointed at them, and Harry moved between him and Ginny with a glare.

"You're going to die!" growled Harry as he wand shot into his hand before the muncher could do anything a huge slash as if a sword smashed across his chest ripped across the death eaters chest. He gargled as blood pored from the wound and dripped from his moth, he looked down wide eyes through his mask before he crumpled to the ground.

Harry turned and grabbed Ginny's hand about to apparate but then stopped as he saw a young blonde girl under the torture curse, she looked familiar, and he realised it was Fluir's sister. "Shit, follow me and stay close," he ordered and she nodded her head as her eyes darted to the death eater he killed.

Harry ran towards the eater and reached him in seconds, his left arm rapping around his neck from behind and squeezing tight, his spell let up as he struggled to breath. "Don't ever hurt people I like!" he roared as he snapped the mans neck and let him drop to the floor.

Ginny was already at Gabrielle's side checking her over. The young girl was crying and breathing heavily, and Harry moved quickly as another two death eaters made their way over. His wand fired twice before they realised he was there, slicing them both in two falling to the floor with puddles of blood.

Harry turned to the girls as they stared at him. "Let's go!" he said as he just reached down and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, she squealed in shock as he pulled her from the floor and threw her onto his left shoulder. "Come on," he added to Ginny as he dodged as spell and his wand sliced the offenders arm off. Harry just walked fast straight to where Remus Lupin and Tonks were fighting together.

He came up behind one death eater and tapped him on the shoulder, the man turned and found Harry's wand in his face, and the last thing he saw was a green light as he hit the floor. The other death eater turned to see Harry glaring at him and got hit by Remus's stunner.

Harry just walked up to Remus and almost threw the girl into his arms. "Leave now!" he commanded of the werewolf as he turned grabbed Ginny's hand and they disappeared without a sound.

Remus looked from the confused shaking girl now in his arms to Tonks and she nodded, the three of them disappeared.

_**T.B.C…**_


	3. Wind!

_**Hidden Paths**_

_**Chapter three, Wind**_

Remus and Tonks arrived at Grimauld Place with the young girl to be greeted by her worried and thankful parents. It was the only place they could think to look to find everyone who fled, and they did not really have anywhere else to hide anyway.

"Remus, Tonks," called Mrs. Weasley as she ran over with an angry Ron and Hermione on her heals. "Have you seen Ginny, I can't find her!" she cried out in worry.

"Yeah, Harry apparated her just before we left," said Tonks getting the older woman to calm down a little. "He protected her and rescued Fluir's sister to, before handing her to Remus and leaving with Ginny."

"What?" demanded Hermione angrily. "I tried apparating Harry out of there and that idiot somehow broke free and returned, he could have been killed! He could have splinched both me and Ron!"

Tonks and Remus looked at each other nervously before back to Hermione.

"He saved and protected both Ginny and Gabrielle so shut up!" interrupted a very angry French voice as Fluir stood by them having heard Hermione. "My sister was being tortured and all you can do is think of yourself and what almost happened because you tried to force someone to run away to safety with you, you coward!"

Hermione gulped and backed away from the angry blonde-haired woman.

"B-but where are Harry and Ginny n…" began Mrs. Weasley but trailed off as a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air and drifted towards the floor.

Remus quickly snatched it up and read it over. "Uh, it's from Harry. It says he took Ginny home with him and he'll bring her back when it's safe to, or when we have a new place to hide, or never it's safer where they are anyway..."

Mrs. Weasley growled in annoyance, snatched the note from the werewolf, and read it herself.

_Hey Mrs. Weasley, its Harry, just thought I'll let you know that Ginny's safe and I took her home with me, she was concerned so I sent this._

_I'll bring her back when its safe, or when you have a new place to hide. Or never since its safer here anyway… don't worry I'll take good care of her. If the Order can take control of Hogwarts before Voldemort, we'll both visit you there but we shall not be attending, as it is not too safe at the moment…_

_Love,_

_The most excellent Mr. Potter_

She then frowned as Harry had drawn a rather crude picture of himself beating up a death eater while laughing insanely; he even labelled the characters.

"What the hell?" said Ron looking at the note snickering. "Is Harry spanking that death eater?"

"I thought he was," agreed Remus trying not to laugh.

Fluir rolled her eyes and grabbed the note having a quick read before the picture. "Oh," she said before stifling a giggle. "You're right he is spanking a death eater, see," she showed it to Tonks who nodded in agreement.

"Why are you more interested in a stupid drawing over the fact Harry's gone missing again and this time taken Ginny?" demanded Hermione suddenly. "We should start looking for them, and find out what he did to his face."

"Well he's obviously safe," said Remus reasonably. "And drawing attention to us not knowing where he is will alert the death eaters to look for him as well as us, and for all we know he might have left the country."

"And why would he do that without telling us?" asked Hermione red faced with rage.

"Well if that's the way you treat him its no wonder," said Fluir in annoyance. "It is obvious he has a safe place from his note, and it seems safer than here, and he'll probably turn up when he feels it safe to go anywhere, if you didn't notice we are now at war."

_******_

Harry, Ginny and the Flamel's had just settled down in the sitting room with some cake and tea about fifteen minutes after they left the battle, Ginny and Harry sitting close on a sofa with the Flamel's sitting opposite. "Harry, by the way what was the deal with that silly drawing on that note you sent?" asked Nicolas suddenly trying not to laugh at the memory of it. "Was that picture of you spanking a death eater?"

"Oh, yeah, those little pictures are my new signature, cool huh?" he replied with a smug grin.

"Well it certainly was amusing," he agreed with a chuckle. "But where did that spell to send a note come from I've not heard of it before."

"Oh, my darkness invented it," he replied proudly.

"Darkness?" asked Ginny interrupting.

"Yeah," he replied looking at the Flamel's and they shrugged. He looked at Ginny, and began his story all about his suppressions, and even went on to tell her about Voldemort's soul fragments.

Ginny stared at him ghostly while for a moment, ignoring the fact she had been attacked by a piece of Voldemort's soul in that horrid diary. "Dumbledore assaulted you?" she asked quietly and he just nodded slowly. "And now all of these assets of yourself are awakening both physically and mentally?"

"Yeah, it kind of sucks, but at the same time its cool," he replied with a sheepish smile. "You don't think I'm a freak or a-anything now do you?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not," she said straightaway snuggling into his arms she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he held her back. "I love you, I'm just mad at that thing for hurting you while everybody loved him. The power he stole from you is probably what defeated Voldemort in the first place, and he stole it from you… you would have had it so much easier if you had it, and you wouldn't have been hurt so much being your silly hero self."

Harry smiled as she snuggled her head into his neck and kissed her head.

Nicolas and Perenelle smiled at the sweet scene. "I remember when we were like that," said Perenelle smiling at her husband.

"Me too," he agreed with a chuckle.

"Bet you don't remember being as young," interrupted Harry with a smirk while Ginny stifled her giggle.

The Flamel's looked over with open mouths before laughing. "He actually has a point," said Nicolas with a nod. "I don't remember being that young," he said getting three laughs as Ginny sat back up and wiped some tears from her eyes.

_******_

Harry was lying in his bed later that night with a few things on his mine. He had actually killed death eaters, and the strange thing was he did not even hesitate. It was an odd feeling, killing so easily. However, he did not feel any remorse… he did not care and he felt he could and would do it again with ease.

He was scared at the concept that life was so easily taken, but his inner self was sick with death. He just wanted this pathetic war over, so he can get on with his life and forget about the death.

It was just lucky he went to the wedding really, since Ginny and Gabrielle might have been killed or worse if he was not there to save and protect them from the death eaters. He wondered what happened at the ministry, or how the death eaters managed to conquer it… whether the ministry put up much resistance, he doubted they did.

He had always known that under the surface the ministry was weak, and too full of morons in power to be much help. They were mostly worried about image, and when Fudge was in power all he worried about was keeping his power, which in the end lost him power. The ministry was corrupt, weak, and stupid and because of this it has lost its people its freedom, and now muggleborns and muggles were in danger because of it.

However, Harry worried more about the muggleborn children who have never been to Hogwarts and their families, and what would become of them now. Harry would protect them all if he could, but knew right now he was not strong enough and prayed Voldemort and the death eaters might be too busy for the next few years with resisting witches and wizards to bother with those innocent people. Harry would be their hero eventually but not before, he was strong enough to be a good hero.

He sighed tiredly as he tried to sleep, but it would not come, his mind was too clogged with thoughts and concerns. He then started as someone knocked quietly on his door. He turned to lie on his side to look at the door. "Come in!" he called confusedly since no one has bothered him this late before.

The door slowly opened to revealed Ginny, she walked in wearing only a pair of white shorts and tee shirt. "H-Harry… I-I can't sleep, c-can I stay with you?" she asked nervously but hopeful.

Harry smiled at her a nodded. "Sure," he agreed lifting the covers revealing he only wore black boxer shorts.

Ginny stood staring at his muscular body for a moment before smiling with a blush and closing the door. She quickly made her way over and climbed into bed facing him, he pulled the covers over them and she snuggled tightly into his arms.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked quietly giving her soft lips a loving kiss.

Ginny sighed dreamily as her small fingers felt Harry's solid muscles. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is death… I see poor Gabrielle being tortured, and it's horrible, I wish I could have done something, but… but I was scared, all I could do was follow your orders."

"You know, I was scared too," he replied with a sad smile. "But I did what I had to do, and I guess I'll do it again. You'll get stronger Gin, especially now your Perenelle's apprentice, in a few years you'll be even more awesome at magic."

Ginny smiled gently at his confidence in her. "I never thought in a thousand years I would be training to become an alchemist, or even training under such a person as Perenelle Flamel."

Harry chuckled as he planted another small kiss on Ginny's lips. "I had never thought of becoming an alchemist either, but the more I think about it the cooler it sounds," he answered carefully rolling onto his back, pulling Ginny to lay half-on top of him, she just rested her check on his chest.

"We'll be fine won't we, Harry?" she asked in a scared voice. "When we're older we'll be able to free everybody from Voldemort, and save all of those innocent children from ending up either dead or hating people because they're different. Its so disgusting just thinking about it, why can't they just get along, is it really because of the School houses, because no other countries seem to have this problem?"

Harry sighed. "I guess it is, Gryffindor and Slytherin are still warring with each other after all of these centuries," he said sadly. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are both neutral but secretly cheering for Gryffindor, and without ridding the world of all four the circle will continue endlessly."

Ginny nodded against his chest stroking her finger absentmindedly around his abs. "Well, then we'll have to get rid of them."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yeah we will, but get some sleep Gin, get some sleep," he said stroking his fingers gently through her hair as they closed their eyes. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you…"

"Goodnight," she replied. "I love you too…"

_******_

It had been three weeks since the wedding and Harry was outside in the garden with Nicolas collecting some potion ingredients he has been learning to recognise. He was wearing some cream cargo shorts and a white tee shirt with blue trainers in the hot weather, with an open black pouch to place in ingredients around his right hip. It was a nice day and the sky was blue, a complete contrast to how the wizarding world felt.

Hogwarts had been taken by the death eaters and was due to open to pureblooded wizards come September, and Harry was concerned the kids would be taught nothing of real use but how to use magic to hurt others or each other. It was a disgrace to spoil an innocent child's youth with dark magic and the likes, and if any of the parents of these children had any sense they would send their children to Australia, New Zealand, or the US to study magic, since they are English-speaking countries.

He sighed in annoyance as he picked a bright pink bud and stared at it for a moment. "Hey Nic is this one even a Cornaya bud?" he asked looking it over it looked different to the rest, but it was the correct colour and growing on the correct plant.

Nicolas looked up and stared at the bud as Harry held it up for him to see before grinning. "Ah, a most excellent specimen Harry," he replied with a nod. "The more they look like that one the better, its almost perfect, I didn't expect to find one like that during this heat wave, they prefer cool weather."

"Cool," he replied as he placed it in his pouch. "So what kind of potion uses these anyway… a super cool potion that could give me super strength, or maybe super speed?" he asked hopefully.

"No," replied Nicolas with a chuckle. "Nothing as complicated as that, these give you temporary night vision, like those interesting goggles from those muggle spy movies I enjoy," he told Harry with a smug grin.

"Oh," replied Harry a little disappointed. "Well I suppose that's still pretty cool," he added brightening as he picked another bud and put it in his pouch. "So what else do we need?" he asked.

"Hmm… um, could you fetch some aconite?" he asked hopefully. "There are some at the end of the garden, just one petal will do."

"Um, ok, oh that's wolfsbane isn't it," he answered cheerfully remembering his first year at school when Snape had picked on him in his first ever lesson with a question about wolfsbane.

Nicolas nodded. "Yes it is, but it is used for more than just wolfsbane potion," he agreed. "Well off you get that petal isn't going to fetch itself."

Harry laughed as he walked down the path. It did not take long to find the assortment of white flowers, and he quickly and carefully plucked a single petal placing it in his pouch. It seemed odd picking flowers while a war raged on around them, but he had to start slow he guessed. He practiced his spell craft, potions, and transmutation. It was still odd doing potions with a competent teacher, or that it had its realms in alchemy, but he tried not to think about that much.

"Potter, picking flowers, I never thought I was the type!" hissed an amused voice suddenly.

Harry span around and came face to face with himself, this one looked exactly like him except the suit and neat waves of spiky black hair pulled back going down his neck. His suit was black but he wore a dark green tie. He wore a long black business like coat hanging halfway down his legs. His clothes were pristine, and his shoes sparkled.

He smirked smugly at Harry as he stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, Harry started as he noticed within his coat underarm holsters under both arms each holding a large green and black handgun, and if he was right they had silencers in the nuzzles. His wand was hidden and Harry guessed it was up his sleeve since they are the same person so that is where he would put it… plus the other two had theirs on their arms.

"So which me are you?" he asked his suit wearing counterpart.

He smirked wider. "I'm… hmm… I guess you could call me your more Slytherin side," he answered smugly surprising Harry. "Well, I'm the cunning, ambitious, uh super secret agent, assassin, swift killer Harry, I'm you're coolest self."

Harry just stared at him in surprise before laughing. "Wow, well I do look good in that suit."

"That you do," agreed badass Harry. "Oh, I'm the wind elemental, so get to practising so we can cut our enemies to pieces," he laughed as they both glowed white, the light spreading out for a moment before fading away.

Harry looked down at his suit a little surprised it had no altercations except he now wore skintight leather gloves. He felt a little different to, his mind seemed to run through many possibilities to defeating death eaters and most involved explosives. He shook his head clear of his weird need to blow things up or shoot them he looked under his coat checking his pouch was still there and sighed in relief when he found it.

However, he frowned when he saw the guns were still there but shrugged from his weird and confused memory he knew how to use them and they never ran out of bullets, which was good in his book since they might come in handy. Sighing he put his hand in his inside pocket and grinned as he pulled out some stylist rectangular green framed sunglasses and slid them on his face to block out the sun.

Chuckling he turned round and walked down the path back to Nicolas, the old wizard stared at him in shock when he turned up before laughing. "Wow Harry you look like a mob assassin or something," he laughed. "Well did you at least get the aconite?"

"Yeah, it's in my pouch," he agreed gesturing it.

"Well pass me the pouch and I'll take it to the lab while you go and change or you'll get heat stroke or something," said Nicolas. Harry unclipped his pouch handing it over before hurrying into the house. He was just walking towards the stairs when he spotted Ginny exiting the library with some books in her arms.

She stopped upon noticing him, dropped the books and her mouth dropped open trying not to drool. "Wow," she finally whispered. "You look super cute in that new outfit Harry."

He smirked. "Well you look super cute no matter what you're wearing, but I bet you would look super awesome without your clothes."

Ginny blushed while narrowing her eyes. "Harry is this new one a pervert?"

He laughed shaking his head. "No, just… hmm… I don't know but I should at least be allowed to be rude with my girlfriend… shouldn't I?"

Ginny frowned in thought before brightening. "I guess so, but you be a good boy, maybe we could…" she left the sentence unfinished with a smirk as she picked up her books and walked off.

"We could what!" he called after her but she just ignored him as she walked through another door. Harry sighed in annoyance, did all girls do things like that, or does Ginny have a special talent. Shaking his head clear he headed upstairs to get changed.

_******_

Harry was sitting up against the wall of his and Ginny's bed only wearing his usual nightwear of some blue boxer shorts. Ever since the first night Ginny slept in the same bed as him, she had moved in, not that he would complain. In fact, he found it easier to sleep peacefully with her warm body pushed up against his. They had not done anything more that cuddle, kiss, and the occasional grope yet, but he did not mind; he would wait until she is ready.

In fact, he was waiting for her to exit their private bathroom now. She has been in there for a while now and Harry was wondering whether she was ok. Sure, she normally takes ages but this seemed longer somehow, and he was tired from making that night vision potion. It had only taken him twenty minutes in the shower, and all Ginny did today was spell work and some reading.

It was then that the bathroom door opened and his eyes shot open so wide they resembled owls. Ginny walked out with a wiggle in her step but that was not what was making his heart flutter and beat faster. She was wearing a white silk nightdress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders that left not much to the imagination, it was lacy, almost transparent but not quite, but he could still see the outline of her perfect breast and nipples. It was short, so short in fact; he could see her tight white silk panties just barely covered.

Her long soft pale leg moved her forward, and her lips held a cheeky smile as his blood rushed south for the winter and he was trying his hardest not to think dirty thoughts, but nothing seemed to work. Ginny's beautiful silky long red hair was loose down her back, as he moved to a stop before him, Harry thought his heart was going to rip its way free from his chest.

She giggled as she gave him a slow but fluid spin, giving him a good look at her tight and firm butt before facing him, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes flicked down to his crutch briefly, widening slightly at the huge bulge she noticed before her smile widened sweetly.

"What do you think, Harry?" she suddenly asked in a soft sweet voice with a light blush on her cheeks. "I made it myself since we can't exactly go shopping."

He almost choked as he fought to reply. "I-it's… y-y-you're gorgeous," he managed to reply breathlessly.

"So you think it's sexy?" she asked as her eyes flicked down to the huge bulge in his boxers again.

He nodded his head in agreement. "V-very sexy," he breathed out.

She smiled sweetly at him as she slid up onto the bed in front of him on her knees giving him a better look at her panties. She leaned over to him and their lips touched in an electrifying kiss, their tongues touching as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, her hands leaned on his solid chest as she carefully sat on his lap, kneeling either side of him. She could feel his bulging and throbbing penis on her tight little butt as she put some presser on his lap, and enjoyed the feeling.

Their kiss depend with their passion, as their hands explored each other for a moment before Ginny slowly moved back from the kiss gently kissing down his jaw line. She moved slowly further down his body until she reached his waits line, her eyes flicked up to his face smiling before to his boxers.

Ginny carefully placed her small fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and he allowed her to pull them down. Her eyes widened even more seeing it for the first time; his cock a huge ten or more inched and had a large diameter too springing free from its containment. It throbbed with excitement and anticipation as Ginny pulled his boxers off and let them drop to the floor.

She moved back up her hands shakily sliding up Harry's muscular thighs, and stroking across his balls sending a pleasant shiver down his spine before her fingers wrapped around his ready cock. He had a small dribble of pre-cum on the tip, as Ginny held it tight in her hand she smiled as she flicked the tip clean with her tongue bringing a groan from her man.

The red haired beauty smiled as she licked her lips and moved her head down, slowly taking in the tip and sucking on it, she felt and tasted some more pre-cum before taking more in. Harry groaned and mumbled in joy, his noises incoherent as she moved her head up and down on his cock while sucking as hard as she could, her tongue working inside her mouth to taste every inch of his rock solid penis. Her right hand holding it tight at the base as she pleasured him, enjoying every moment she could feel her lower region getting hotter with each passing second, dampening her panties.

Then it happened he erupted in sound and pleasure holding her head to his cock he thrust a little deeper in her spall mouth as she felt wave upon wave of a sticky substance shooting all over her tongue and the inside of her mouth. She struggled to swallow the sweet cum down as there was so much, tasting every last drop as she sucked hard to draw out every bit, enjoying the taste, the thought of swallowing something so intimate from her love.

She sucked up off his cock, looking up at Harry's glassy eyed face before he looked down at her and smiled he pulled her up quickly and rolled over onto her staring into her eyes as she grinned widely. He kissed her lips briefly before nuzzling at her neck causing her to moan, her breathing already deep and ragged.

His hands feeling her breasts through the thin silk, feeling the sold nipples, her breasts were only two handfuls each but that was more that enough before they wandered lower. She allowed him to ease up her nightdress, his cock throbbing again at the sight of her smooth stomach; he lifted it above her head and dropped it behind them.

Harry licked his lips as he looked upon her smooth soft breast, his hands moving to feel them, gently squeezing the soft flesh, his fingers and thumbs tweaking gently on her solid pink nipples. Ginny gasped slightly at the touch letting out a soft moan before Harry leaned down flicking his tongue over each nipple in turn, Ginny groaning at the touch before he sucked in her left nipple, tasting her.

He moved slowly down her soft body his lips kissing her skin, his tongue tasting her beautiful body, as his fingers slid into the band of her soft silk panties and pulling them down and off in one move. He looked at her soaking swollen pussy, some thin red hairs above her slit. He licked his lips as he watched her, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, his face going down to her pussy as she watched with eager eyes, a light blush on her cheeks.

Her body quivered as his lips touched her pussy, kissing her juicy slit softly, before his tongue stroked up her soft pussy slit tasting in more of her. He got more into it with every passing second his cock throbbing with anticipation, and the red haired girl groaning and thrusting her hips before crying out, her body quaking, she held his head between her legs. He felt a wave of pussy juice erupt a beautiful taste passed his lips and across his tongue as he swallowed.

Harry licked roughly up her swollen pussy lips, cleaning her briefly before he came up for a fresh breath of air, Ginny wearing a glazed expression as she smiled down at him. He smirked up at her and lowered her legs from his shoulders as he moved up her body, kissing her breasts before facing her. His eager cock throbbing eagerly above her slimy pussy; she pulled him down to her lips kissing with renewed vigour as she reached down with her free hand holding Harry's cock she rubbed it roughly over her juicy slit for a second, groaning.

She then slid it gently into her hole gasping a little as it stretched her open. He kissed her lips as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy, it tightly contracting around his cock, feeling better than he could have imagined. Ginny looked a little pained but she said nothing in protest so he continued gently sliding his dick into her body.

He only got a little way when he felt a small obstruction, but looking at her, he knew to continue. Therefore, with a little effort he pushed through feeling the obstruction give way as Ginny gasped out with a small pained expression, but Harry just slid his cock in further groaning with the effort to fill her completely. His cock finally filling her fully, they both panted for breath Harry's balls resting on her pussy.

He looked into her exhausted eyes as they stared at each other offering her a small smile, she returned it as he kissed her lips, their tongues moving in each others mouths as Harry carefully began to pump his cock in her pussy. They groaned, moaned and panted with the effect, Ginny's vagina walls clamping tightly on Harry's throbbing cock, as they moved faster in rhythm, Harry pumping and Ginny bucking her hips.

The faster they moved the louder Ginny began in her vocal enjoyment. They kept at it for a full ten minutes, Harry suffering to hold back when Ginny let go, her body a quivering mass of ecstasy as she squealed out in excitement. Her pussy clamped down tighter as she grabbed his ass and pulled him as deep in as she could just as Harry let go groaning out loudly as wave after wave of cum burst free from his cock, filling her with its milky goodness.

Both of them went ridged as they had an extreme orgasm together, Ginny's pussy squirting around his cock, as his cock filled her up before they both collapsed, Harry on top of the red haired beauty. They both panted heavily, sweating profusely unable to move, Harry's cock still buried deep inside Ginny, throbbing and letting the last few drops of cum enter her body.

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. Water!

_**Hidden Paths**_

_**Chapter four, Water**_

It had been five months since Harry and Ginny began the sexual aspects of their relationship, and they were honestly happy together. Harry had not had any more aspects of himself awaken yet, but he was vigilant for when a new side of him makes an appearance.

Ginny was studying hard with Perenelle, as Harry studied even harder under Nicolas. He had managed some transmutation impressing even Nicolas with such determined progress. It just goes to show how much hard work can pay off, though he could not for the life of him, figure out how to transmute without drawing a transmutation circle, not that he could do anything really big anyway.

Harry had even began teaching Ginny to use magic without a wand, something his badass Slytherin side was rather proficient in. she started out slow but with determination and hard work was getting there. She could at least summon and banish small items already, but it was slow going having to stretch her magical muscles so to speak.

The Flamel's were very happy to have the two apprentices, mainly because it gets lonely even if they have each other is good to have someone else to talk too. In addition, they were glad to have two students to part their knowledge to finally so it is not lost, and they knew they were leaving it in good hands.

The war was another story, they talked of it very little, as it seemed it was completely lost, and everyone who had resisted Voldemort, had either gone missing voluntary or not, or they were publicly executed. Muggleborns and some halfbloods were treated like criminals and sent to Azkaban prison, so it was a touchy sentence around the house.

Ginny was worried about her family, and prayed they are safe and hidden well… she wanted to see them to make sure they are ok, but even if it was safe for her and Harry to entre the wizarding world they doubted it would be as simple as asking around to find them. They had to continue studying, and training to become stronger so they can finally start picking death eaters off one by one.

However, they still need to find the horcuxes and have them destroyed, and he only knows where the snake, cup, and dilemma might be. He figured the snake is with Voldemort, the dilemma is at Hogwarts since Harry remembered seeing it in the room of requirement when he was hiding Snape's potion book. The cup they figured might be in Gringots wizarding bank, probably in one of Voldemort's generals' vaults. He also remembered seeing the locket in Sirius's house, how it got there; he had no idea, and knew it might not be there now, and it might be hard to recover.

If only he knew about the horcuxes a while back he would already have the locket because he would have recognised it for what it is, but Dumbledore's secrets prevented that. Now they had a lot of hard work on their hands, protecting people, taking out death eaters, finding the horcuxes, killing Voldemort, and finally retaking the magical world. It sounded easy like that but they were only a few people with no way of contacting others. Maybe after they begin fighting others will come out of hiding and fight for their freedom too, all they could do is hope.

Life just did not seem to be fair, and everything had to be hard… too hard, it was frustrating but they knew they had to win or the world will go to pot.

Harry and the Flamel's knew that eventually the muggles will find out, when the death eaters start attacking them, they will find out the truth and fight back with deadly force. They will not see a definition between light and dark, they will just see a threat to them and the world and retaliate with military precision, and magic will be a thing only muggles do by accident.

Harry was sitting on a leather sofa in the library reading a book and trying his hardest to fully understand the concepts in words, but he swore whoever wrote the book had no concept of simplistic. "Are you really that stupid sweetie?" interrupted a soft amused voice.

Harry turned his head and double took. "No freaking way!" he demanded angrily. "There's no way I have a girl side…"

In deed, Harry was staring at a beautiful girl with long raven black hair and her eyes a deep sea blue. Her hair had yellow blonde highlights scattered throughout, and she wore white silk trousers with two pink lines down each leg, and a light pink top accentuating her large chest. Her running trainers white with pink laces, and silk robes hanging loosely on her slim and soft frame, left hanging open, he guessed her wand was up her left sleeve. She was shorter than him, maybe the same height as Ginny.

She grinned cheekily with a little wave of her right hand and she bobbed up and down happily. "I'm your intelligence, well super intelligence," she giggled proudly. "You'll control the water with me."

Harry just stared blankly for a moment wondering whether it was wrong to fancy a girl version of him self. "This cannot be happening," he whined. "My girl self shouldn't be the smart one," he pouted. "So what are you, me if I were a girl?" he asked and she nodded cheerfully. "So um, I ain't going to change into you when we become one am I?" he asked worriedly, though more so that he might like it, but worried Ginny would not, and now he was confusing him self.

"How should I know," she replied with a shrug. "But I am super awesome, so what does it matter?" she replied as she moved closer and they both started glowing white, the light spreading out filling the room before splashing away.

Harry was not sure what to think as his mind moved almost too fast to even keep up, and his emotional state was hard to control, very hard in fact. He looked down and groaned internally correcting himself, she looked down and saw her large chest. She was exactly like the other her, him… he/she was so confused, but one thing was certain. He understood the book she, uh he was reading.

Grinning smugly, she dropped the book to the sofa and bounced up, running fast she sped out of the room and into the back garden moments later where the Flamel's and Ginny were collecting plants to restock the lab. "Hey hey hey!" she cried out in joy getting there attention they stared at her with open mouths. "I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" she squealed in delight as she bounced from one foot to the other.

She clapped her hands together and sparked of gravidic lighting bounced around them before she palled them apart and slapped the ground, a wind and electro-magnetic energy pulsed and exploded as a yellow patterned circle erupted around her feet. The concrete of the path around her feet suddenly exploded into sand before she stood with a bright smug smirk.

"See see see, transmutation without a drawn circle," she giggled overjoyed as she danced her victory dance on the sand. "I'm so awesome! I'm so awesome!" she sang beautifully as she danced stupidly.

"What the hell?" demanded Nicolas suddenly. "Harry you're a bloody girl!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" demanded his wife glaring at him.

"Yeah!" agreed Ginny also glaring at him while her boy… girlfriend she corrected hoping he can turn back; she does want kids someday, danced around looking all too smug and cute.

"But I just did transmutation in such an awesome way!" interrupted Harry or, hmm… she really did not have a name. "I'm so cool, and so smart."

"Err, can you change back?" asked Ginny thoughtfully. "Not that you're not nice and all that, but your bloody better looking than me," she whined sadly.

"Aw, no I'm not Ginny!" she squealed in delight as she threw herself at the red haired girl giving her a big hug and rubbing her check on Ginny's happily. "You're so beautiful, and cute, and awesome, and cool… you're the greatest Ginny!" she chimed cheerfully in a rush.

"What the hells wrong with her?" asked Nicolas looking worriedly at his wife.

She burst out laughing. "I think her intelligence level just went through the roof, and she's having a difficult time adjusting, and by the personality, she is his light."

"Ohhhh, Ginny you are so cuddly," the girl chimed out holding the freaked out looking red haired girl tighter. "I love my Ginny soooo much!" she cheered as she finally let go and Ginny could breath easier.

Ginny shook her head clear and smiled lightly at the brightly smiling girl. "Well, I love you too, but you've gone insane."

"No no no!" she disagreed, pointing to her head with both hands, her beautiful blue eyes large and alive with madness. "I see things so much clearer, so many ideas, so many possibilities, too many possibilities… blow up death eaters, shoot them… nuke em'," she laughed insanely at her last idea throwing her head back before the world went black and she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Perenelle sighed as she put her wand away as the other two looked at her strangely. "What? She was talking about using nuclear weapons; she needs to rest to absorb her new smarts. Now Ginny could you take your adorably insane girlfriend to your room and put her to bed, and watch over her?"

Ginny nodded with a light blush as she pulled out her wand and levitated the nutty unconscious girl. "S-she will be ok wont she?" she asked looking worriedly and Perenelle. "She isn't going to always be crazy right? She just needs time?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, dear, a little rest will do her a world of good, let her absorb her emotions," she agreed with a kind smile as Ginny nodded and floated the girl towards the house.

_******_

Ginny had just laid her crazy girlfriend on their bed and carefully pulled off her trainers, and her pink socks, placing them on the floor she gave a small smile. She looked the beautiful girl over in thought, first thing first, she had to give her girlfriend a name until she becomes Harry again, and an idea popped into her head… Twilight, it was nice and the opposite of Dawn, and if Dawn can be a name why not Twilight.

Twilight is beautiful just like twilight, so it is a good name she guessed; and hoped Harry, or Twilight will like it.

She watched Twilight's large chest drift up and down as she breathed for a moment before sitting beside her on the bed. Looking at the door to check it was closed and locked before looking back at her 'girlfriend', she bit her lower lip nervously as her eyes lingered on Twilight's chest again. She slowly moved her right hand and placed it on the girls' breast giving it a soft squeeze through her top; she paused with wide eyes as Twilight stirred for a second before going quiet.

Ginny continued with feeling her girlfriend up, squeezing those awesome soft breasts of hers. She hoped Twilight did not wake up while she was being pervy, or maybe she hoped she would wake and want to fool around. Ginny was a little excited at the thought of having a lesbian experience, and even more so since it wont be cheating and she loves the girl… person involved… it was all confusing but the girl was too captivating not to think about it.

_******_

In a cottage sitting room, several hundred miles away in England under the fidelius charm sat the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, and some younger new members such as Hermione and Ron, not that it mattered much the Order pretty much did nothing now anyway with few spies.

"Augh, I'm sick and tired of sitting around doing nothing!" whined Charlie Weasley in annoyance. "We don't have any information on anything."

"And we still don't know where Harry and Ginny are," agreed Hermione in annoyance.

"No news on their location is good news," said Bill Weasley with a tired sigh. "And why do you have to keep bringing them up everyday, are you jealous or something, or is it still that stupid mission you think your supposed to go on with Harry for Dumbledore that you wont tell anyone about?"

Hermione glared at him. "Harry has to fight, it's his purpose."

"Its no wonder he's staying away then," interrupted Tonks with a wince holding her swollen stomach. "Though I would like him to see his godson while he's still little," she added with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see both him and Ginny soon," said Remus taking his wife by the hand. "Our son also needs his godmother."

"Hey how come they get dibs if you two kick the bucket?" interrupted Ron frowning.

Everyone just looked at him strangely. "Because they have brains," said Tonks rolling her eyes. "And I trust both of them more than most people, and Remus trusts Harry to take care of our son… anyway we don't plan on dying so shut up."

"You know even if they were looking for us," snickered Charlie suddenly. "Or we were looking for them, unless we were all looking at the same time we would have no hope of finding each other since they're probably under a fidelius too."

"Good point bro," piped in Fred Weasley nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, we'll probably hear about Harry when he starts kicking ass again," smirked George Weasley. "He was awesome at the wedding; he just waved his wand and sliced death eaters in two."

"Yeah," agreed Fred. "Maybe some kind of super cool power came to him, which is why he ran away before you got to his house on his birthday, and could explain his eyes."

_******_

In a dimly lit chamber within the ministry of magic, a shadowed figure sat upon his high golden throne with deep green cushions, blood red eyes stared out of his hooded robes at the row of white masked generals standing in a semi-circle in front of him.

"Speak," he hissed. "What news do you bring of the broken Order?"

One masked man nervously stepped forward and bowed. "We have not discovered their location, they are hidden well, but we have finally discovered Potter is not with them."

The dark figure raised his head slightly in interest. "Then you know where Potter is?" he demanded angrily.

The death eater flinched. "I-I'm afraid we don't My Lord, he has disappeared off the radar completely… we understand even the Order has lost him. We believe he-he may have just run away."

The Dark Lord hissed enraged. "Nonsense, Potter would not run away… he's a foolish boy who thrives off being a hero, and he'll show up eventually, and when he does I want the pleasure of finally ridding my world of him once and for all, and the resistance will crumble when his body is dragged through the streets." He laughed menacingly before raising his wand. "Crucio!" he roared.

The death eater fell to the ground withering in agony; screaming his throat raw.

_******_

Ginny smiled sheepishly as Twilight's eyes flickered open. Twilight lay on the bed now only wearing her pale pink bra and panties, and Ginny was only wearing her white bra and panties having gone a little far in molesting her girlfriend. Twilight's sea blue eyes looked down at her undressed state before looking at Ginny; she wiggled her cute little toes before giggling and looking back at her girlfriend.

"Ginny were you molesting me?" she asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Ginny smiled impishly as she shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… I'm sorry I didn't mean too, well I did but… I'm sorry I was just curious, Twilight I didn't err…" she replied stumbling over her words.

"Twilight?" she smirked in thought. "Cool, I like it, but lets have some fun with your tight little butt," she giggled as she sat up and grabbed Ginny pulling her over her lap getting an 'eep'.

Twilight slapped Ginny's ass with her left hand, the red haired girl gasped in surprise, before Twilight continued with stroking the tight butt. "Naughty Ginny, molesting me while I was napping, maybe you need another slap to your bum until you learn to wake me up before molesting me."

Ginny turned to stare at her with wide surprised eyes. "You're not mad?" she asked in surprise. Twilight just shook her head and spanked Ginny's butt again getting another gasp.

"Of course not," she smirked squeezing Ginny's tight little ass, receiving a soft groan in return. "But I am really horny, so I'm going to have my wicked way with you before I try to change back into Harry," she giggled insanely as she rolled over onto Ginny kissing her lips, forcing her tongue in the younger girls mouth, Ginny had to move fast to keep up with her tasting her tongue.

Twilight's hands were all over Ginny's breasts when she pulled back smirking. "I think now I've tasted your beautiful lips and tongue," she said looking down at the breathlessly giddy red head. "I'm going to have to eat your tasty pussy… yummy!" she squealed as she just ripped off Ginny's panties, dropping them to the floor; she buried her face between Ginny's legs, licking at her soaking pussy.

Ginny gasped out squealing in delight as Twilight's tongue worked on her before she came up with a grin, slimy juices over her lips and around her mouth. "Um, Ginny why was I sleeping anyway wasn't I in the garden?" she asked as a bewildered expression found its way onto her pretty face.

Ginny giggled before nodding. "You were kind of acting really nuts, so Perenelle stunned you to rest because you seemed to be having trouble processing your new smarts."

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully liking her lips clean she smiled. "Well I feel fine now, I think my brain might have been on overload with all those new thoughts and the whole girly emotion thing as well, and everybody has their limitations, even me!" she smirked looking back at Ginny's pussy. "But where was I," she grinned as she buried her face back in her girlfriends crutch, and Ginny squealed out loudly in pleasure as her small fingers wound there way through Twilight's soft hair holding her tighter and in place as she bucked her hips.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: Harry wont always be Twilight before you ask, I just thought he needed a feminine side, and she ain't completely nuts, lol! Thanks for reading and please review, I hope you found this chapter amusing, and if you would have liked a longer Twilight/Ginny lemon please tell me and I'll add one or two into the story in later chapters.**_


End file.
